Snow White and the Seven CURSED?
by Shadow Knight2
Summary: Akane's life is miserable with her step-mother. But who are these seven little people with. . . curses? An AU, RanmaSnow White fusion (only Ranma chars) THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. The Strangness Begins

Snow White and the Seven. . .CURSED!?  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful work by Rumiko Takahashi. . .she does. ^_^  
  
~  
  
Once upon a time, there was a beautiful land that had. . . let's cut to the chase. . . .  
  
~  
  
"Kimiko. . . you're as beautiful as ever my dear," whispered the raven haired king to his beloved wife.  
  
Reaching a hand to her large belly, she rubbed it lightly, smiling up at her husband. "Soun. . .don't worry. The baby will be here soon. I know it."  
  
Sighing, Soun ran a nervous hand through is hair. Looking back to his queen, he smiled. "Of course. I have to go tend to some affairs, but I'll be back soon."  
  
"I'll be waiting dear," sighed Kimiko as gave Soun a light peck on his cheek.  
  
As he left her chamber, she frowned sadly and turned back to her sewing, slowly running the needle through the sheet, her mind distracted. Because of her disturbance, she wasn't looking where the needle was coming up through.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Looking down at her thumb, she saw a swell of blood spurt from her finger and fall down outside the window. Peering over quietly, she saw that her cut had stained the snow outside in a dark. . .  
  
"Scarlet. . Wait a second!" Jumping up slightly, Kimiko smiled happily. Looking down at her stomach, she rubbed it tenderly, knowing the child that laid inside her womb. "Akane. . that's what I'll call you. Akane Tendo. ."  
  
Happy with her new name for her child, she resumed sewing. She couldn't wait to tell Soun what his new princess' name would be.  
  
~  
  
2 months later. . .  
  
Soun wringed his hands anxiously as he paced around the stone floor, his shoes clicking in the silent corridor. Sitting back down in the wicker chair, he was immediately up once again, relentless in his pacing. Under his breath he continued to mutter, "Kimiko" as if it were a mantra.  
  
Just when he couldn't take it anymore, the brown skirt of the nurse peeked from behind the heavy wooden door. He nearly jumped and pulled her out from behind the door, his excitement barely contained. Pulling the nurse's small hand into his large, clammy ones, he looked into the woman's eyes, his enthusiasm barely contained.  
  
"Well? How is she? How's my baby? Is she okay? Is Kimiko okay? Please tell me? Please? Woman, talk! I must know! Fine, if you won't tell me, I'll go see her myself."  
  
Just when he was about to pull the wooden door open, the nurse suddenly latched onto his arm, her grip tight and fierce. He looked down, shocked. Not from her clasp, but rather from the fact that a peasant woman such as herself would dare to touch royalty.  
  
Yet, as he looked into her eyes, he knew that something was wrong. He could tell from the fear that stained her normally bright eyes. He was surprised when he saw tears brim over the edge of her eyes, pouring down her cheeks. "Please sire," she whimpered, "don't go in there. Please!"  
  
Calmly, he took hold of her tattered clothed shoulders. Looking her directly in the eyes, he gulped and whispered, "Why? What's the matter?"  
  
The nurse sputtered and bit back a sob, choking her voice as she spoke to him. "The baby. . the baby is fine. . but. . .but."  
  
Bursting into tears, she slid out of his grasp and onto the floor, a horrible cry clawing from her throat. Soun felt his hands fall to his sides. Deftly he looked down at the nurse, writhing at his feet, hiccupping with broken cries. Silently, he raised his numb fingers to the door and opened it, ignoring the clasp at his ankles from the nurse, trying to hold him back.  
  
No one could miss the screams of agony came from Tendo Castle.  
  
~  
  
5 years later. . .  
  
"So this is the Princess Akane I've heard so much about. She's. . .darling."  
  
Staring through her honey colored eyes, the little girl glowered at the older woman. She tried to flinch away from the lady's cold grip as she clutched her jaw in her hand. But she was stronger than a five-year-old girl.  
  
"Yes, this is my only daughter. She's my pride and joy."  
  
Akane slipped out of the woman's grip as her hold slackened. As quickly as her small legs could carry her, she ran over to her father and clutched his robe, hiding behind the folds of material. She glared hatefully at the woman.  
  
Suddenly, strong, warm arms snagged her up. She giggled and wiggled, knowing exactly who her captor was. Snuggling close to his chest, she breathed in the forestry scent of her father, enjoying the essence of pine and the wind.  
  
Suddenly, she found herself back on the ground, standing on her feet and faced forward toward the cold lady. Looking at her father, she reached her hands up, wanting to be held, away from this awful woman.  
  
When her father shook his head lightly, she sighed and looked evilly at the woman, her arms crossing against her chest. She wasn't going to let this woman steal her daddy away. Clasping her shoulders lightly, she heard her father rumble out, "Well, I hope that I will see you again sometime Ms. Ninomiya. It's been a pleasure."  
  
With a sly smile Ms. Ninomiya held out her hand to Soun. Bowing down he kissed it lightly as any polite gentleman would. Akane simply stuck out her tongue in disgust. How could he touch her?  
  
"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other _much_ more often."  
  
Akane pulled her eyelid down and stuck her tongue out at the woman's retreating back. Hugging her father's legs, she smiled. Good riddance to that lady, she thought, I'll never see that witch again.  
  
How wrong she was.  
  
~  
  
11 years later. . .  
  
"AKANE!!! Where's my bath water?!"  
  
"I'M COMING!" Yelling at the top of her lungs to the high window of the stone tower, the young girl rolled up her ragged sleeves and began pulling the well's rotting rope. Slowly, but steadily, the well's wooden bucket made its way up, sloshing full of water. When it finally reached the top, Akane grabbed the bucket and hauled it over the stone rim, careful not to spill any of the precious water.  
  
Quickly she made her way up to the tower. When she finally reached the top step, she dumped the water in the steel tub sitting by the wall. Then, as speedily as she could, she grabbed the bucket and ran down the stairs in blinding speed.  
  
Jumping out the door, she pressed her back to the wall and listened carefully. Suddenly she heard a high-pitched shriek issue from the high window. She began to snicker to herself, patting her back for her great ruse.  
  
"Akane! Get your ass up here you spoiled little brat!"  
  
Akane's eyes widened and she ran across the stone courtyard and behind a nearby tree. She held her breath and closed her eyes for a moment, knowing that her stepmother, Queen Hinako Ninomiya (Ranma and Akane's morphing teacher at school. . ) was looking for her. She felt a drip of sweat roll down her forehead as she felt the burning gaze on the tree, as if she were piercing through it.  
  
"Stupid brat. I'll find that retched girl and show her how funny that was."  
  
After a few moments, Akane peered out from behind the tree. Seeing that the queen wasn't there, she sighed and slipped out. Combing through her long hair with her slim fingers, she went and sat on the stone steps of the courtyard. "I'm so tired of this," she whispered to herself, "I shouldn't be afraid of that woman. And I wouldn't be if. . if Dad was still alive."  
  
Raising a hand to her face, she swiped at a tear. She couldn't let that witch see her tears. They showed her weaknesses. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her only possession that her stepmother hadn't stolen and burned. She had kept it hidden.  
  
It was her mother's locket.  
  
Clutching it close her face, she pressed her lips lightly against its smooth surface. She had never known her mother, but she still loved her. Opening it, she smiled at the two faces inside. One side held her mother, while the other held her father's broad face. Both were beautiful and wonderful to her.  
  
Closing the locket, she tenderly placed it back in her pocket and grabbed her rag from her pocket. Grabbing the forgotten bucket on the steps, she walked to the fountain. "I've got a lot of work to do, so I better get started," she mumbled to no one.  
  
With her water bucket full, she got on her hands and knees and began scrubbing the stone ground. Scrubbing away at the stones, she began to whistle to herself, trying to break the silence. Yet, because of her whistling, she didn't notice the two blue-gray gray eyes that watched her calmly from behind a bush.  
  
~  
  
Henceforth began this young girl's adventure and that of the many friends she met.  
  
~  
  
Yeah! I'm done! Oh, don't worry, this will get funnier. I guarantee it! ^_^ I just had to make the first chapter kind of sad and all cause that's the way it starts. . . but it will get funny!  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! This is a new idea inspired by another fanfic author who is doing something similar. . . but different. Please review if you liked it! That's what's going to keep this story going. I'm going to try to include ALL of the characters. The main ones, of course, but the minor, I'll try.  
  
Well, I'm out of things to say. Ciao. ^_~ 


	2. Jealousy of the Queen

Snow White and the Seven Cursed?!  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 2: Jealousy of the Queen  
  
Disclaimer: Um. . .no.  
  
~  
  
Story so far:  
  
Akane Tendo: Snow White  
  
Soun Tendo: Good King---Died  
  
Kimiko (Akane's mom?) Tendo: Good Queen----Died  
  
Mina Masato (Ranma and Akane's morphing teacher): Evil Queen  
  
~  
  
In a dark hall, a thin, willowy lady pulled her robes closer to her. She always hated how cold it was in this hall. Of course, going up the stone steps this high was expected. Reaching a thick oak door, she reached into her robes and withdrew a metal key. With a smile on her face, she quickly unlocked the door and stepped in, the door thudding shut behind her.  
  
A small window was the only source of light in the darkened room. She pushed her back against the door until she heard the heavy thud of the door. With a grin on her face, she walked toward a corner of the room where a small door stood, too small for her.  
  
Bending down on her knees, she knocked solidly on the door. She waited for a few moments. When nothing happened, she began to grow angry and started knocking harder on the door. A frown was etching deeply into her face.  
  
Suddenly, her frown turned stiff as she felt a slight breeze pass through her legs, underneath her skirt. Then, she suddenly, felt something warm on her chest. Looking down she shrieked and batted away her chest. A small, wrinkled figure suddenly fell to the ground and bounced.  
  
"Ow! You needn't hit so hard, Queen Misato," the small man cried out, fake tears falling down his weathered cheeks, "After all, can't an old, withered man get a little joy in his last years?"  
  
"Happosai! You do a stunt like that again and I'll. . I'll," Misato boiled hotly, "I'll chop off you manhood and feed it to the dogs!"  
  
Happosai looked frightened for a moment but covered up his fear with a leering grin. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a tin can, full of alcohol. "Yes, my Lady."  
  
"Now," Misato said, an impatient frown on her face, "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes," Happosai sighed happily and jumped joyfully, taking a swig of some alcohol in his can.  
  
"Okay," she said with a girlish grin.  
  
"Pervert, Pervert, standing there. Lover of bras and silky underwear. . . . .Um. . . Happosai, do I really have to say that?"  
  
Smiling, Happosai leered at her and took another swig of his alcohol. "Yes, my Lady, just continue saying the rhyme."  
  
"Alright. . . Tell me pervert, not so tall. Who's the fairest one of all?"  
  
Happosai's eyes suddenly opened. Misato gasped, as she was still not used to the sight. Black ink, the color of midnight colored his entire eye, leaving no white. Happosai's mouth opened and his raspy voice suddenly boomed.  
  
"Meanie Queenie, you were once fair. . ."  
  
Misato frowned at Happosai's words. "Meanie Queenie," she mumbled quietly to herself, "What kind of phrase it that?"  
  
"But now you're ugly, old, and a prune. And Akane Tendo is now the shining moon."  
  
"Um. . .," Misato started, "isn't that supposed to be shining _star_?"  
  
Happosai's black eyes suddenly glared at her angrily. "No, it's moon! You idiot, star doesn't rhyme with prune!"  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
Happosai's eyes suddenly closed. When he opened them, his beady black eyes were staring at her, dazed. Seeing her stalking towards him with a furious frown on her face, he panicked. "What did I do?!"  
  
Seeing Happosai back to normal, Misato suddenly stopped her stalk and let her arms fall to her sides. "Forget it. Explaining would take too long."  
  
"So," Happosai started, "what happened?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. . .," Misato thought out loud, ". . Wait a second! You said I was ugly, old, and a prune now! And that spoiled Tendo brat was now the shining star! I can't believ-"  
  
"Moon."  
  
Misato looked oddly at Happosai. Stopping her raving, she stared at the little man confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's shining moon, not star. Star doesn't rhyme," Happosai calmly explained.  
  
Misato stood there for a moment, absorbing the information. A sudden tic appeared above her left eye. Seeing the tic, Happosai began to grow nervous.  
  
"You told me that when you come out of your trance you don't remember what you say or happened. . . . ."  
  
"Uh. . .," Happosai stuttered as sweat poured down his face, "I think it's time for me to go. . ."  
  
"Oh no you don't! I'll show you who's an idiot," Misato was now yelling, looking evilly at the short man, "Get over here Happosai!"  
  
"Uh-oh. . .Please don't hurt me!"  
  
~  
  
"What with all that screaming?"  
  
Scratching her head in question, the blue-haired girl simply shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her work, scrubbing the cobblestone ground. After a bit, she stopped and sat back on her knees, pulling her mangled skirt down over her legs. She sighed and let her brush fall back into the bucket of water beside her.  
  
Slowly, she pushed herself up onto her feet and walked to a large stone well in the center of the decorated cobblestone ground. Peering over the edge, she leaned her elbows against the stone framed circlet. A ring of water glared back at her dimly. "I wish you could give me some answers," she laughed quietly.  
  
"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Hearing the scream overhead, she whipped around. Looking up, she saw a small, shriveled figure flying through the air. Suddenly the figure stopped screaming and yelled down to her. "Hello Akane! Looking better every day!"  
  
Akane simply waved her hand as she watched the old man fly over the trees. "Wonder what Happosai did this time. . ."  
  
Turning back toward the well, she gasped. A long stemmed rose was lying there. Picking up the rose, she closed her eyes and took in its sweet scent. She shifted among its yellow petals. "Lovely. . .," she mumbled out loud, "I just wish I knew who left it for me. . ."  
  
She smiled and began walking inside to get a vase to place it in. Little did she notice two eyes watching her from afar. . .  
  
~  
  
"My lovely lady Akane. . . Wait just a little longer."  
  
Cutting through another bush with his long sword, the young man made his way toward the tall stone tower in the distance. After getting a message from the queen's messenger, he was on his way. Not only to serve under the queen, but also to see the ferocious feline beauty, Akane Tendo.  
  
Although she wasn't nearly as regal as a young princess should be, he knew he could fix that once she was his. "Don't worry my blossoming flower," he said as he struck down another bush in the way, "Your knight, Tatewaki Kuno is coming."  
  
~  
  
"Where is that numbskull? He was supposed to be here a while ago."  
  
Flicking back her long hair, Queen Misato angrily stalked back and forth across her royal chambers. After hearing the leech Happosai's words, Misato wanted to get rid of that brat Akane. "No one is going to be fairer than me," she seethed, "Not if I can't help it."  
  
She sat by her mirror and began brushing her hair in angry strokes. She was beginning to formulate a plan when suddenly she heard a faint shouting in the hall.  
  
"Lady Akane! I love you. Be mine foreve-urk!"  
  
"Get a life, Kuno."  
  
"Your hits are merely a token of your love. You don't have to be coy when I know you're so ferocious-Ow!"  
  
"Kuno don't you ever stay down?!"  
  
Misato listened and heard more banging. Wincing slightly, she actually was beginning to feel a bit sorry for the fool. Standing up, she began walking quickly toward the outside. "I better stop her before she kills the idiot."  
  
As the banging grew more intense, she began walking faster.  
  
Stepping out, she saw Akane kicking the daylights out of the fallen form of Kuno. "Akane! Leave him alone! I sent for him, so don't beat the crap out of him."  
  
Akane looked like she was about to reply for a moment before she simply shrugged her shoulders and gave him a last kick, walking back into the castle. Misato then walked over to Kuno and sat close to his face. He looked like he was unconscious, his face littered with angry blotches of purple and red. Sighing with annoyance, Misato bent close to his face and just when she was inches from his ear, she spoke quietly.  
  
Kuno suddenly leaped to his feet, eyes wide open and alert. "Where is she?! Where's my lovely Akane Tendo?"  
  
Turning he saw Misato and stopped. "Oh. . .it was just you."  
  
Misato looked angry for a moment before she counted to ten and then looked at Kuno. "Kuno, I've got a special task for you."  
  
"What? Take the Lady Akane off your hands? Marry her? Love her?"  
  
"I want you to kill her, Kuno."  
  
"Yes, we'd be very happy marrie- WHAT?!"  
  
Misato sighed as she saw the boy's reaction. She was afraid this might happen. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head. "No, Kuno," she replied slowly, as if talking to a child, "I want you to kill the evil twin of Akane."  
  
"She has an evil twin?"  
  
"Uh. . .yes, sure."  
  
"Oh. . .," Kuno replied, surprised, "Wait! If I have two Akane's it will make it even better!"  
  
Misato was just growing frustrated now. "You idiot! Listen to me! If you kill the evil Akane, I'll. . .I'll. . I'll let you have the good Akane to marry."  
  
Kuno's eyes suddenly grew as large as saucers. "Really?"  
  
"Really. Just bring something back to show that you killed her. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, I think so," Kuno mumbled, scratching his head.  
  
"Good. I'll tell her to go pick me some berries. You follow the evil one I send out, when she's far away, kill her, bring something back, and I'll let you marry the other Akane."  
  
"Um. . .okay."  
  
Misato grinned evilly. "I'll send her out now. Go hide in the trees or something."  
  
While Kuno ran to hide in the trees, Misato crackled as she walked into the tower. She never noticed the eyes glaring at her.  
  
~  
  
"Why does stupid Misato want berries all of a sudden?"  
  
Carrying her basket, Akane grumbled. "Well," she started, "at least I can get away from her."  
  
Walking along the forest, she began to pick the berries. Humming a slight tune, she picked through the bushes. Only at the last moment did she notice a looming shadow covering her from behind. Whirling around, she faced the stranger. When she saw who it was, she nearly wanted to cry from frustration.  
  
"Kuno! What do you want?!"  
  
Yet, even as she screamed, something seemed different about him. His face was rigid as he walked closer to her, sternly. "Evil twin sister of Akane. ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Prepare to perish!"  
  
As Kuno issued his war cry, Akane's grew big, watching Kuno wield his sword toward her. Jumping out of the way, she nearly missed being cut by his large sword as it cleaved through the bush. Dropping her basket, she leaped into a battle pose and got ready to fight. "Kuno," she yelled, "what are you doing?!"  
  
"I must destroy you, evil twin of the pure Akane!"  
  
"Um. . . Kuno? I don't have a twin!"  
  
Kuno seemed to hesitate for a moment before he went back on his attack. Taking another slash at her, he yelled, "Queen Misato said you might say that, but I will not be fooled by your lavishing beauty. If I kill you, as promised I will have the innocent Akane to myself to marry."  
  
Akane looked at Kuno as if he were delirious. "Marry. . .Marry you? Who gave you the permission?!"  
  
As Kuno continued to attack Akane, she continued to dodge. Eventually the both were beginning to wear down. Both stood there, gasping for breath. Akane took the initiative of the moment and looked at Kuno. "You know Kuno," she said with the sultriest voice she could manage, "if you let me go, I'll give you something. From me."  
  
Kuno stopped heaving his breath for a moment. "What?"  
  
Akane looked at him with slanted eyes, disgust clawing in her throat. "A kiss."  
  
He immediately became alert. "Really?!"  
  
"Yeah. . .uh. . really."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kuno then nearly ran over to where she stood, closing his eyes and puckering his lips before her. Akane smiled and reached into her pocket. Slowly, she placed something in Kuno's hand and began to walk off.  
  
Not feeling any kisses, but something in his hand, Kuno opened his eyes and looked down into his hand. A silver wrapped dewdrop shape sat in his hand (I know they don't have them then, but oh well. It was too good to pass up! ^_^). His eye twitched a bit before he looked up.  
  
"EVIL TWIN YOU DIE NOW!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Akane turned just in time to see the blade. Unfortunately she didn't jump aside quickly enough. As the blade fell back, a thick bundle of blue-black hair fell beside her feet. Kuno, seeing the hair fall even relented in his attack for a moment. As Akane reached up to her head, she felt the coarse cut she received. Staring down at the ground, she saw her beautiful hair she had grown out for so long.  
  
Kuno got over the shock of seeing Akane with short hair and started to attack again, lashing out with his sword. Yet, as he raised his arm to strike, something pierced him in the back of his neck. Suddenly, he halted, a feeling of dizziness, nausea, and sleepiness overwhelming him. His head spinning, he fell to his knees and then to the ground, his sword lying by him, forgotten.  
  
Akane still stood where she was. Suddenly a tear rolled down her cheek. She reached down touched her now lost silken strands. This. . .this was the only memory of her mother. She knew she had long hair and wanted to have hair like hers. Now. . .now it was lost. Crying, she placed her hands over her face and sobbed quietly.  
  
After a few moments, she stopped, forcing herself to swallow the thick lump in her throat. Deftly, she picked up the hair and nestled it among a leafy grave. Rising to her feet shakily, she grabbed her basket and began walking toward the castle. Then, she remembered what Kuno said. "So," she thought aloud, "Misato tried to kill me. Well, I guess I have no place to go now. If I go back. . . she'll just try again."  
  
Dropping her basket with stiff fingers, she began walking off into the woods, her mind still numb from shock. Soon she disappeared from the area and into the heart of the woods.  
  
When she disappeared, a short stumpy figure trumped beside Kuno and pulled out a small yellow dart from the back of his neck. Pocketing it, the figure bent down and scrapped among the leaves.  
  
Reaching down, he carefully pulled out a thick bundle of hair. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a thick cord to tie the hair together. Little did he notice a small chunk fell from the bundle as he continued to search. Tying one end together, he stuffed it in his small pack and began walking off into the woods after the girl, enveloped by the shadows of the forest.  
  
~  
  
Wow! I updated! I'm so happy! Unfortunately I'll have to wait until Sunday to post this. Ah well. I hope you people enjoyed it! I was just burning up with ideas for this story. If you read my other Ranma story Forsaken Memories, then that one is updated too. Well, this was an interesting chapter, huh? And Kuno's just nuts, no?  
  
In the next chapter: Akane finds a little cottage and Kuno must go back to Queen Misato. . . uh oh. . .And what happened to Happosai? Even I don't know.  
  
Until next time. Ciao. ^_~  
  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD BE EVER SO NICE!!!! PLEASE?! ^_^ 


	3. New Friends?

Snow White and the Seven Cursed?!  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 3: New. . . Friends?  
  
Disclaimer: . . . . Yeah  
  
~  
  
Run Down:  
  
Akane: Snow White  
  
Soun: Good King---Dead  
  
Kimiko: Good Queen---Dead  
  
Hinako Hinomiya (Ranma's transforming teacher) (Thanks Dane17) From now on, the "Queen Misato" was this person. I got the names confused---- Evil Queen  
  
~  
  
"Where the heck am I?"  
  
Although she knew that no one would answer her spoken question, Akane sighed with frustration and unconsciously pulled at the uneven ends hanging from the back of her head. It felt strange. . . . her once long, silky hair. . . now reduced to charred ends where that fool Kuno's sword had cropped her hair.  
  
Wrinkles of irritation crinkled around her nose as her eyes slanted angrily. "Next time I see Kuno. . . . . . . Oh. . . .Just wait Kuno. . . ."  
  
~  
  
"Brrr," mumbled a man walking through the forest, a large sword swinging by his side, "I feel like someone just walked over my grave. Oh well! I must hurry so I can go get my beauteous and fierce tigress, Akane."  
  
With a perverted grin, Kuno continued his way toward the Tendo castle, images floating in his head. (Bad Kuno. . . .^_^)  
  
~  
  
A-choo!  
  
"Someone must be talking about me. . . .," Akane sniffled as she tromped through the woods. Suddenly, something caught on her shoe. And with an unladylike yelp, she fell flat on her face. She laid there for a moment amongst the leaves, still. Then, her frame began to quiver. Her body shifted sideways until she rolled onto her back.  
  
Staring up at the high branches of the trees, she could see the smallest spot of blue of the sky, peeping out from amongst the tangle of tree limbs. For a moment, she felt something well up inside of her, and she let out a small sigh as a tear ran down past her temples. "Who am I kidding? Where am I going to go? I have no home. . . .not anymore."  
  
Then, abruptly, she took a quick swipe at her face and scrubbed away the tears littering her face. No, she thought to herself, I mustn't cry. I will only be susceptible to that witch Hinako's wishes.  
  
With a grunt, she pushed herself to her feet and brushed her ragged dress. No, I will get through this. But. . . . she looked around. . . . .how? Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Stepping closer through the thicket, she pushed back a branch and peeked through carefully.  
  
"What in the world. . . ."  
  
There was a small little house in the distance. But the strangest part about what she saw was what lied before it. Seven emerald hills stretched out before her and on top of each of the hill were seven trees. Akane was sure there was probably other "sevens" she didn't bother to notice, but at the moment she didn't care.  
  
Right now, she though that she might have a new home.  
  
With a smile of relief, Akane felt her heart flutter a bit. Maybe. . . she ran a little faster. . . . maybe she had a chance for a new home. . . a new family. . .  
  
~  
  
Huffing from exertion, Akane climbed her way up the last hill, clawing her hands in the grass to haul her butt up. "That had to be more than seven freaking hills!"  
  
Gasping, she dragged herself to her feet and pulled up toward the door of the small cottage. With a knock, she whispered a small, "Hello?"  
  
Under her touch the door moaned and opened stiffly. With a shrug of her shoulders, she walked in. What else did she have to lose? It looked like no one had been living in the place for sometime. She nearly giggled when she noticed how everything was so. . . .small. Tiny cups littered the wooden sink and tiny chairs were pushed recklessly about the broad wooden table. She made her way to the stairs and quickly made her way up the stairs.  
  
"Wow. . . .there must have been some small people living here."  
  
She looked in amazement at the seven beds that were lined next to each other with the exception of one pushed aside a bit away from the others. With the sunlight pouring through the open window in the wall, she could make out engravings in the bed frame ends. Slowly, she read them out loud to herself.  
  
"Hmm," she mumbled, tracing the letters with her fingers, "So this one away from the other beds belongs to. . . .Happy? What kind of name is that? Oh well. And this one is. . . Dopey? Who the heck named these poor fools? Then Doc, Bashful, Sleepy, Grumpy and Sneezy? Tsk, tsk, tsk. . . . Poor, poor, people."  
  
Suddenly she felt a sleepy spell coming on. Rubbing at her face, she eyed the beds eagerly. "Well," she said to herself, stifling a bit of a yawn, "I can just rest my eyes a bit. . . ."  
  
She slid on top of the beds and snatched a cover over herself. Soon, she was out like a light. Little did she hear of the people coming close.  
  
~  
  
"Oh whistle while you work. . .why are we singing this?"  
  
A short stubby man turned toward the voice. "Because we. . . . .actually . . . .I don't know why. But. . . . . Darn it! Just sing the damn song!"  
  
The other man simply nodded his head and began whistling along with the others. Five others followed behind the two. One was different from the other six though. One had feminine curves that clearly showed she was female. Yet, as the sun began to set, only the glow of their lanterns could be seen lighting across the night sky.  
  
~  
  
"Are we almost there yet?"  
  
"Almost. . . but. . .do you see that?"  
  
"Yeah. . . the doors slightly open."  
  
"Let's go see what's up."  
  
"Or let's just beat the crap out of anyone who's messing around in there."  
  
"No like that. Too too violent."  
  
"Either way boys. . .and girls. . . let's go see."  
  
~  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Akane's eyes cracked open with an abrupt snap as she heard the loud curse. She wondered for a moment who was so rude to interrupt her wonderful sleep. Then she suddenly gasped. Her blood ran cold as she remembered where she was.  
  
She was in someone else's house.  
  
Slowly and quietly, she slipped from underneath the covers. Brushing off her dress, she crept off the bed and made her way to the door, opening it with a slight creek.  
  
"Did you hear that?!" a voice shrieked downstairs.  
  
Akane covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her gasp. She heard scuffling and shushing from downstairs and quickly flicked her eyes back and forth across the room. She suddenly spotted a closet in the corner of the room. Darting across the floor, she slipped into the closet as she heard the many footsteps stomping up the stairs. Covering her mouth with her hands, she muffled her heavy and nervous breathing. She closed the door quietly and waited in the dark.  
  
"Search the room and see if you find anything," came a gruff voice.  
  
"I bet it was just one of those damn animals getting in the house again," one voice angrily muttered.  
  
"No be so angry and mean," a soft, feminine voice chastised.  
  
"I don't think it was the animals. . . there's something. . . someone in the room."  
  
"It does seem that way. . . I guess."  
  
"Well perhaps. . . wait. . .Oh no. Did that fool get lost again?"  
  
Akane heard a shuffle near the door. She pressed her back as far as she could into the closet. Suddenly it creaked open. Akane clenched her eyes tightly, almost as if it would help her become invisible to the person opening the door. But of course she knew it wouldn't work.  
  
"On no! Where the heck am I now?!"  
  
As Akane heard the frustrated voice, she cracked her eyes open a bit and looked out. She was met with nothing. Yet, as she heard a gasp and realized that it was below her. Looking down slowly, her eyes widened at what she saw.  
  
A small face was staring up at her, a bit of agitation on the face. Brown locks covered his head in a shaggy, mussed manner as a thick yellow bandanna, dotted with black splotches, reached around his head like a sweatband. The bandanna was too big for him though because it continued to slip down his face as he pushed it upward from over his eyes. He had on a simple yellow, sleeveless shirt accompanied with a pair of black slacks that were bound tightly with leather cords around his legs in a crisscross fashion.  
  
Akane found that instead of feeling afraid, she had the sudden strong urge to hug and squeeze the cute kid in front of her.  
  
"Ryoga, get away from her. And who are you?!"  
  
As Akane heard the angry, demanding voice, she looked up from the one in front of her and found more little people crowding around her. No. . . they weren't really just little. . . they were. . . like kids. . . .but not.  
  
"Are you deaf, girl?"  
  
Akane shook herself from her questioning daze and stared down at the voice. A boy, arms crossed stared defiantly at her with a somewhat bored and irritated expression. His hair was raven black as it was cut short and two stray strands dangled by his ears. His chest was adorned with a vest, accompanied with a white pair of slacks. But the thing that Akane found most peculiar about the boy, besides his striking and mature eyes, was the long pair of pantyhose that was wrapped around his waist several times.  
  
"No," Akane said slowly, still quite unsure what to make of the boy, "I'm not."  
  
"Then answer me! What's your name?"  
  
She already knew that she didn't like him. "Tendo. . . Akane Tendo."  
  
"Tendo?!"  
  
Akane was suddenly distracted when she heard the somewhat joyful/surprised yelp from another person. She looked and saw that unlike the other "children?" this one seemed to be a little older yet still the same height. He didn't seem to retain the child like innocence or appearance the other's did. In fact, he was bald.  
  
Slowly, he made his way toward her, crawling on his knees as tears of joy streamed down his face, past his glasses. Akane noticed that along with his baldhead, it seemed that the boy was trying to cover up the baldness with a thin scarf wrapped around his head.  
  
Finally when he was before her on his knees, he grasped one of her hands, tears still falling as a shaky yet, happy smile lit his face. Akane wanted to jerk back, but his grip was strong. "Yes," she responded, trying to pull away, "I'm a Tendo."  
  
He took in a deep breath and kneeled there for a moment in quiet joy. Then he jumped to his feet and shook her hand merrily as his face was immersed in a jolly grin. "My name is Genma. Genma Saotome. And these are my-"  
  
"Would you shut up old man? We don't need you telling a life story."  
  
Genma looked back behind him with a frown on his face. He let go of Akane's hand, much to her relief, and threw a menacing look at the boy who dare interrupted him. Akane herself took a glance.  
  
"Don't interrupt me you little-"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Akane saw that as he said this, he stared at the ceiling dimly, as if it were more interest than Genma's threats. His head tilted back, A ebony colored braid snaked down his back and scratched at the red shirt he was wearing. She could tell that the shirt wasn't from around here due to the odd design. Chinese, she presumed silently. He wore the same basic slacks as the others, but they were black. Turning, the boy's eyes flicked toward Genma and Akane felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
She had never seen eyes so blue. Like the color of a calm sea, just before a storm was deciding to break.  
  
"Ranma, you had better listen to me."  
  
"Sure. . . ."  
  
Hearing his flippant response, Genma's face grew with more angry lines. Yet, as his cheeks grew flushed with anger, he suddenly sighed and scratched his head in submission. Seeing this, Ranma smiled slightly with satisfaction and directed his attention to the boy with the pantyhose tied around his waist. "And you," he muttered, "Stop being so militant, Pantyhose Taro. It makes you more annoying than normal."  
  
Taro's nose wrinkled angrily at the comment and crimson grew on his neck, "Shut up fem-boy. I'll do what I freaking please. After all. . . she's trespassing."  
  
"But Pantyhose boy no be so mean," a small voice declared from beside her.  
  
Akane turned and saw another little kid. This one was different though.  
  
It was a girl.  
  
When she saw the girl's lavender hair reaching far down her back, Akane felt a slight tightness in her throat as she remembered her own involuntary haircut. She could see that the girl's eye color matched her hair as she glared at Taro. Through her tiny pout, Akane saw the girl gripping her hip in a saucy manner. The fabric beneath her fingers had to be Chinese too as it formed a short dress around her figure. Watching the girl, she thought the little girl certainly was cute and childish like the others, but there was something a bit bizarre about her appearance. She was almost _too_ cute for her.  
  
She felt glad that the little girl stood up for her but she also sensed an underlying reason why she had defended her. And by the way she was goggling Ranma, she got the impression that she might just like him a "little" bit.  
  
"We need to find out what she's doing here though, Shampoo."  
  
Akane turned once again and found another kid. This one was talking to the lavender haired one so she presumed the girl's name was Shampoo. Staring back at the boy, she saw that his body was dressed in a long, white robe that hung loosely around his form. Something that she distinctly noticed though was that he had very large sleeves and were a bit too long for him as they hung over his hands. As she saw his face, she nearly laughed out loud. Thick glasses covered his face. Yet, like the other parts of his clothing, they too were too big and continuously kept falling down his nose.  
  
"Mousse is quite right. We _don't_ know who you really are and why you're here."  
  
Normally she was pretty good with keeping up with her senses, but Akane jumped when she heard a voice creep from behind her. Whipping around, she had been indirectly dragged out of the cabin and now that there was free room behind her, someone had occupied it.  
  
With arms crossed, the boy stared evenly at her. White locks flowed around his head and were pulled back into a ponytail. Although she knew he was a boy, he seemed to almost have an animalistic air about him. Like a fierce animal ready to jump at her. Or anyone for that matter. Yet, he held it back behind a cool exterior.  
  
"So," he addressed her coolly, "why are you here?"  
  
She turned and saw that all of them were staring at her, expecting an answer.  
  
"I. . . ," she stuttered out slightly, "I don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
"What do you mean," asked Ryoga from beside her, "Don't you have a family?"  
  
Akane felt her heart clench. "No. They both died."  
  
"What about a relative," the boy asked behind her.  
  
"Herb," Mousse muttered at the boy, "don't pry."  
  
"I don't mind," she mumbled as her eyes slanted at the thought of Hinako, "Yes, a step mother."  
  
"What so bad about step mom," Shampoo mumbled.  
  
"Frankly," Akane frowned, "she's a bitch."  
  
"That's not something a proper young lady like yourself should say," Genma chastised.  
  
"Don't even start you old geezer," Taro sneered, "You've got a sailor mouth on you."  
  
Genma had the decency to blush and look down at the ground.  
  
Akane thought the inquiry was over when suddenly she felt the burning stare upon her. Looking, she saw that Ranma was watching her with a calculated gaze. As she found herself staring at him, she felt herself being sucked into the deep azure of his eyes. She was slowly beginning to drown in his beautiful eyes when she was suddenly pulled away from his voice.  
  
"But what was it that forced you to leave," he whispered, staring at her as if she was the only one in the room.  
  
Akane felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine. As she glanced sadly at him, her lips turned up in a small smile. Sighing, she mumbled quietly, as if he were the only one in the room with her. "She. . . .she tried to kill me."  
  
Everyone was quite as they heard her. She closed her eyes and swallowed something hard in her throat. From their silence she guessed they were surprised, but that didn't mean they would let her stay. Sadness was beginning to well inside of her, but suddenly, she heard a voice.  
  
"Well, that must suck. Why don't you stay with us?"  
  
Akane's eyes flicked open in surprise. Ranma was staring at her calmly with his mature eyes.  
  
She wasn't the only one surprised.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about Ranma, you idiot?!" Obviously, Taro was surprised too. His face was flushed with fiery flames. He wasn't happy at all with Ranma's decision.  
  
Just before he was about to object further, Ranma raised one of his hands to silence him. "Shut your hole Taro," he said with a frown, "You know as well as the others that we can't just let her go back to that kind of suffering. So shut your damn mouth and stop pouting."  
  
Akane was a bit surprised hearing him curse. Especially since he was just a child. . .  
  
Taro looked like he was going to retort for a moment before he simply bit angrily at his lip. Ranma looked at the others. "Anyone else have a problem with that?"  
  
No one spoke.  
  
He smiled childishly, "Good."  
  
So, that's how Akane ended up living with the small children in the house over the seven hills.  
  
~  
  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!  
  
~  
  
AUTHOR NOTES: Well, that was interesting no? I know those descriptions of each character was killer, but I had to get through it. As for Herb, I couldn't describe him as much because I don't exactly remember what he looked like. Anywho, I suppose I have some questions to answer.  
  
Ash Nite: I read your review. I did bring in Genma and hopefully as I bring in a new chapter, you'll see exactly where his panda form will come into place. Well as for Akane's hair color. No, it's not red. I've read both manga and seen anime, and there is nothing showing her hair color. I'm guessing that perhaps you've mistaken the red hair color for Ranma's feminine curse form: Ranma-chan or Ranko. She/he has red hair.  
  
Dane17: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CORRECTING ME!!! ^_^ I mean it. I was looking through a name chart and got Mina Misato some how. . . . don't ask. As for the identity of this mystery female. . . no idea. Thank you for correcting my mistake. I appreciate it A LOT!  
  
Well, I think that's about it for that. As for the next chapter, here's what's in store:  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Akane is shown the house and such. She discovers the reason of the weird names, and. . . well. . . something else that each member of the seven groupie is hiding.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Ciao. ^_~ 


	4. Changing Faces

Snow White and the Seven Cursed?!  
  
Shadow Knight  
  
Chapter 4: Changing Faces  
  
Disclaimer: None for me.  
  
~  
  
NOTE: Don't know what compelled me to write more on this, but ah well. I felt like it. So, I hope you like it. And for those of you who've been reading for a while, I'm sorry. -_- Been really thinking about continuing this one or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Away from the merry crew who resided in the house on the seven hills, we find the evil, the cruel, and ugl- I mean beautiful! step-mother Hinako waiting in the courtyard of the castle, clicking her foot angrily on the cement ground.  
  
As she stood there in her elegant gowns, she mumbled something under her breath about "damn narrators," and "unreliable idiots."  
  
Digging her brightly polished nails tightly in her palms, she crossed her chest. "That fool is 3 hours late. It couldn't take _that_ long to kill the little brat."  
  
Suddenly her attention was diverted when a heavy clumping noise came from the edge of the forest. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the clumsy knight approach, his hair slightly disheveled, but in good condition. "What took you so long?" she hissed at him.  
  
Kuno flinched slightly from the lashing of her tongue. "I had some, er. . . difficulties."  
  
"And what were they, pray tell? Never mind," she suddenly interrupted him, "I don't want to know. Well, do you have any _proof_ you killed Akan- I mean the evil twin?"  
  
His lips suddenly dropped at her question. He smiled crookedly and began to scratch his head lightly. "Well," he babbled, "You see. . . eh. . . um. . . ah. . .hmm. ."  
  
"GET ON WITH IT!"  
  
"Idon'texactlyrememberifIkilledherornot," he breathed out quickly.  
  
Queen Hinako's face grew blank for a moment. "Would you care to repeat that?"  
  
"Idon'texactlyrememberifIkilledherornot," he repeated quickly once again and added, "But can I still marry the innocent Akane?"  
  
Thinking about his rushed words for a moment she finally was able to discern them. A dark shadow grew over her face. "You're not sure if you killed her or not?"  
  
Kuno gulped, "Eh. . well. . . . yes."  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT SURE IF YOU ACTUALLY KILLED A PERSON OR NOT?!" She screamed.  
  
"Yes, why do I have to keep repeating myself to you, geeze," he mumbled as if it was all her fault.  
  
Hinako reached out to the knight with tense fingers, ready to wring his neck. Luckily she was able to calm herself back into her queenly demeanor. Breathing in sharply she tried to ignore the stupidity of the knight who watched her with a questioning glance.  
  
"Are you. . . alright? You look kind of angry for some reason."  
  
Biting her tongue, Queen Hinako smiled and watched him coolly. "Sir Knight Kuno. . . have you _anything_ to show that you even met up with the evil twin? If you do, please show me now."  
  
For a moment Kuno stared into space, trying to think if he had anything. Seconds soon passed into minutes and Hinako was quickly growing angry again.  
  
"KUNO!"  
  
"What?" he asked casually, confused by her sudden outburst.  
  
"Do you have anything?"  
  
"Hmm. . . Yes! I do. Here you are," he replied, pulling out a small basket from his sword handle, "I believe this was the evil twin's manipulative tool for. . . . . doing evil deeds! Oh. . . a scary and seductive one she was. But I did not let her evils over come me! Bwahahahaha!"  
  
As the knight continued to laugh hysterically, Queen Hinako simply plucked the basket from his hand. Studying it, she sighed in regret at her poor choice in the assassin.  
  
Stupid AND annoying.  
  
"Well Kuno, you may go."  
  
"W. . Wait! You promised me the fair, tigress Akane!" he shouted after her retreating back.  
  
"Eh. . . I did didn't I? Well, she actually . . hmm. . she went off looking for you after you left, declaring her love for you. . yeah. . hmm. .So you better go find her!"  
  
Kuno's jaw was slack as he heard the queen's words. "Really?!"  
  
"Really, really," she grinned slyly in return.  
  
"Don't worry, my lovely blossom of the desert sands, your brave Kuno is coming to rescue you!" Kuno galloped away back into the woods he had come from.  
  
Queen Hinako watched him retreat with a bemused smile stretched on her lips. With a sigh she walked into the castle, casting aside the basket. "Well," she muttered to herself, "At least she's gone. And the idiot too."  
  
. . . . . . And ensue with evil cackling laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, back over the seven hills, into the small house where our band of merry men (and women of course!) resided, Akane slowly grew accustomed to the seven inhabitants of the house.  
  
When she had the courage to ask, she inquired about the funny names she found carved on the bed ends when being toured around the house.  
  
"Oh," replied Ryoga who seemed a constant companion by her side now, "Those were nicknames given to us by this really odd fellow who made our beds for us. But they were free so we took them."  
  
"I see. But who's who?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I'm called 'Bashful,' Taro is 'Grumpy,' Shampoo is 'Happy,' Mousse is 'Sleepy,' Herb is 'Sneezy,' Genma is 'Doc', and for some reason, Ranma is 'Dopey.' I never really figured out why the old guy called him that."  
  
Akane nodded and was led through the rest of the house, noting different things. For instance, none of them truly seemed like children. For, they didn't act like them at all. They all seemed older. Almost as if. . . they were her age. Well, except for Genma who seemed even more mature. . . or was it immature? She wasn't sure sometimes. . . .  
  
-kane! Hey Akane, are you listening?"  
  
Shaken out of her thoughts, Akane was brought back to reality as she heard a voice shouting at her. Looking down she saw Taro looking at her somewhat angrily, thumping his foot against the wooden floorboards. "I'm sorry," she mumbled apologetically, "What were you saying?"  
  
"I said you're gonna have to earn you keep living here! We do, and so do you."  
  
"Well, what should I do?" she asked.  
  
"You can clean this house," Herb mumbled, casting a distasteful glance about the room.  
  
"And you can wash our clothes," added Shampoo with a cattish grin.  
  
"Okay. . . ," Akane replied, cautiously, "is that all?"  
  
"Well," started Genma, "Can you cook?"  
  
Akane gave a wavering smile. "Um. . . sure."  
  
"Wonderful. We have some potatoes near the hearth, so you can make some soup," Genma added with a drooling smile as he thought of the food, cooked by royalty no less.  
  
"Yeah. . . um. . why don't you guys go and wash up. . and I'll start. . I guess. ."  
  
The group looked nervously about at each other. Akane noticed their glances and smiled. "By the way you guys act, you almost seem afraid of water!"  
  
The all began laughing fretfully at her comment.  
  
But no one moved.  
  
"Come on guys," she laughed, "You guys have got to be clean at the table. You all know that."  
  
No one else laughed.  
  
"Oh come on," she started as she grabbed a mug containing a small amount of water and tossed it at them lightly water, "Scared of a little water?"  
  
The water she cast just happened to hit the group. As little as it was, it was able to affect them immediately. They suddenly changed, their forms blurring oddly. Akane's eyes widened as she watched.  
  
Four of them stood upright while the others had suddenly disappeared. But there was something strange. . . . instead two boys, there were two girls in the place of Ranma and Herb! Genma was a . . . giant panda and Taro was a. . . . monster?!  
  
"What the heck is going on here?!" She yelled, back away from the cursed group of misfits.  
  
"Well you see," explained the red-head girl, with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, "We're all. . . we're. . . eh. . . . ."  
  
"Cursed," stated the ivory haired girl with a slight huff.  
  
'Exactly' read the sign in the Panda's hand.  
  
"Cursed?" repeated Akane dubiously, "How?"  
  
"We all happened to fall into these springs that turn you into the form that last drowned there," explained the crimson haired girl.  
  
"It's activated by cold water and we turn back to normal with hot water," stated the female version of Herb, brushing off the small beads of water.  
  
"Okay. . . ," Akane mumbled watching a small black pig scurry at her feet as a cat chased a duck around the room, hissing. The monster glared at her with narrowed eyes that strangely reminded her of Taro.  
  
"Me and Herb change into a female version of ourselves, Taro changes into. . . that. . , and Ryoga into that little pig at your feet, Mousse into that duck, and Shampoo into that cat chasing the duck. Any questions?" Ranma asked sweetly.  
  
"Eh. . no."  
  
"Good. . . then let's get some water boiling and get dinner started."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PHEWY! Another chap. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story or not for awhile, so sorry for the long delay in updates. I'm still not sure, but we'll see.  
  
Oh! And if you are wondering why Ranma seems to be a bit out of character (usual jerk and machoness), then the answer will be revealed later on about something that happened to him earlier later on in the chaps.  
  
Sorry again that this chapter sucked. But I had to get the cursed part out of the way too. And really wanted to get this chapter done so. . . it's not the best. I really doubt I'm continuing this, but who knows.  
  
Anywho, THANK YOU all who reviewed or just read or did both. :P  
  
Until the next update,  
  
Ciao. ^_~  
  
Next Chapter!: AKANE COOKS DINNER! AGH! And Hinako finds out Akane isn't dead (like she didn't know already). 


End file.
